


Something New, Something Sweet

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Victor wants to try something new.Or: Victor and Yuuri dive into the realm of orgasm control and Yuuri gets absolutely ruined.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 227





	Something New, Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pressing The Fun Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706723) by [Aurum_Auri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri). 



> Howdy and welcome back to my crib! Delivering more shameless porn again, hahaha  
> Man... I've been doing a lot of oneshots lately and I'n kind of enjoying it! Aiming to do more in the future, too!  
> Wrote this while procrastinating, should probably finish my work now lmao  
> Not beta read, so lemme know if you see any mistakes that are incredibly pressing.
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“Mmh… Vitya…” Yuuri grumbled as Victor came into the bedroom, immediately attacking his lips with chaste kisses. 

“I love you,” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, hands trailing up his bare chest. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Yuuri’s hips as he towered over him. Yuuri smiled sweetly, neck craning to kiss him. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri smiled against his lips. “But… you’re after something.” Yuuri had a knowing look on his face as he eyed Victor’s face, watching as soft blue eyes lit up. 

“I want to try something new with you.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s jaw as kisses trailed down his neck and over his clavicle before he suckled at Yuuri’s nipple. 

“A-ah… like what?” Yuuri queried, breath hitching as Victor nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of his chest He squirmed beneath Victor, hips grinding back against Victor, who was already at half mast beneath his joggers. 

“Orgasm control.” Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest, a red flush instantly rising to his cheeks. 

“A-as in… umm… like…” He stuttered. 

“Mmh… just trust me?” Requested Victor. “And tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing.” Yuuri nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Yeah… yeah, lets… lets try it.” Yuuri nervously agreed, Victor’s hand running up and down his side soothingly. 

“Turn over?” Victor got off the bed to allow Yuuri to turn over onto his stomach. Yuuri’s cock was erect already as Victor pushed his thighs apart and tugged at his sweatpants and underwear, pulling them down his legs and discarding them. “On your knees for me?” Obediently, Yuuri’s body wiggled, lifting up onto his knees, his body falling lax against the bed. “Take a deep breath.” Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath, squeezing the pillow, the fabric oozing between his fingers. He dropped his head onto his arms, glasses pushing up against the bridge of his nose as he anticipated what Victor was going to do. 

Yuuri felt Victor hover over him. One hand laid on his hip, the other running up and down his chest as his lips touched the back of Yuuri’s neck with a sweet kiss. Yuuri shivered, letting out a soft whimper as heat coursed through his body. “Vitya… get on with it…” Pouted Yuuri as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, big hazel eyes gazing over at Victor through thick blue frames. Victor fondly chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s tailbone. 

“So impatient.” Victor laughed softly as Yuuri’s ass wiggled, already eager for attention. Victor reached for the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube and a small toy. He set the toy beside him for now, and popped open the cap of the lube. Yuuri could hear the sharp snap of the cap and the wet squeeze of the bottle as he sucked in a breath to calm his nerves.

Victor admired the globes of Yuuri’s ass, plump and soft with the perfect bounce to them. He pushed Yuuri’s thighs further apart, a hint of his soft pink rim, already twitching and eager, presenting itself to Victor. And _oh,_ he could eat Yuuri out for _hours,_ until he was wailing and sobbing with pleasure. But perhaps that’s for another time. Gently, his thumb ran over the furl, Yuuri gasping at the touch as his rim winked. Then, his index finger smeared lube all over the pink flesh before pushing in.

“Ahh… oh…” Yuuri sighed as Victor’s forefinger dipped in, warm channel flexing as Yuuri got used to the feel. Victor began to slowly pump his forefinger in and out, admiring the way Yuuri’s flustered rim clung to the digit every time he pulled out. 

“Does it feel okay?” Asked Victor sweetly. Yuuri’s head nodded. “Give me a colour.” Victor said softly as he fingered him slowly. 

“G-green…” Yuuri uttered, breath catching in his throat. “Another… please?” Yuuri panted, pulling Victor’s pillow to his face. Victor obliged, sliding in a second finger to stretch him out. “M-mhh… feels nice…” Yuuri said breathily as Victor’s fingers dug in. His fingers crooked, changing angle slightly to find that soft, fleshy spot he knew would drive Yuuri crazy. His fingertips bumped against a soft spot and--

“A-ahh!” Yuuri’s hips booked back, air knocked out of his lungs as he gasped, Victor’s fingers knocking his prostate. Yuuri’s ass reflexively clamped down on Victor’s fingers before releasing. “F-fuck… t-there… do that again…” Yuuri bit into the fabric of the pillows, glasses going askew as Victor’s fingertips pushed a little deeper to rub against his prostate. “Mmmhhh…” Yuuri let out a long, drawn moan into the pillows as Victor slowly took him apart, teasing him with his fingers. Then suddenly, they were gone, and Yuuri’s hole felt empty, needy as it fluttered and clenched for something to fill it. 

“Vitya… why did you do that…” Yuuri moaned, already missing the full feeling. 

“Can I take some pictures?” A blush instantly rose from Yuuri’s chest to his face. 

“Promise they’re just for you?” 

“As if I’d let anyone see my Yuuri like this.” Victor reassured sincerely. 

“O-okay…” Yuuri hesitantly agreed, holding his breath as Victor reached for his phone on the bedside table. One hand held Yuuri’s cheeks apart, the other holding his phone. Victor tugged Yuuri’s rim, red and glistening with lube as it twitched in anticipation. Fuck, Victor could get off to this sight forever. He snapped a picture, capturing his large hand on Yuuri’s ass, thumb gently tugging at the pliant flesh of his rim. Victor leaned back, snapping another that captured the beautiful curve of Yuuri’s spine, and the already ruined look on Yuuri’s face, glasses sitting crooked on his face as he turned his head to protest.

“Vityaaaa…” Yuuri pouted, big eyes gazing up at Victor, who put his phone down after a few more snaps. “Come on.. I nee--hngg!” Yuuri sharply gasped as the small toy was pushed into him in one fell swoop, and the curve of the massager made the tip hit Yuuri’s sweet spot dead on. “Oohhhh…” Yuuri mewled as he panted, chest heaving in anticipation, his hips bucking back to ride the toy. 

“God, you look beautiful.” Victor shakily sighed. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Leaning forward, he pressed a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Does it feel good?” Asked Victor as Yuuri preened at the feeling of the new toy pushing against his sweet spot. “I bought it the other day and thought it might be something you like.” He said, waiting for Yuuri’s sporadic breaths to calm down a little. 

“I-it feels amazing…” Yuuri breathed. “O-oh… turn it on?” At Yuuri’s request, Victor picked up his phone again and unlocked it. Yuuri frowned. “Vitya… you’re not taking more phot-- _ahh!”_ The toy suddenly came to life inside of him, humming inside of him at a humble pace that stimulated his sweet spot in exactly the right way. 

“O-oh! Oooohhhh… ahhhh… Vitya…” Yuuri moaned into the pillows, toes curling as the vibrator teased his sweet spot. Beads of precome were already dribbling from Yuuri’s cock, dripping onto the bed beneath him. And _fuck,_ the noises he was making… Victor had to dip his hand into his sweatpants, pulling free his length to take the edge off a little. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Victor praised, hand slowly pulling back the foreskin of his cock to reveal the bulbous tip. “My gorgeous Yuuri…” Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he bit back a moan, releasing his shaft with one last stroke to focus on Yuuri. 

“V-Vitya… ahh… it feels… too good…” The inside of Yuuri’s thigh quivered, and Victor knew it was a sign that he was close. “V-Vitya… ahh… ‘m gonna come… Vitya… hmm…” Victor turned the vibrator off. “Ohhhhhh…” Yuuri groaned in frustration into the pillow, gasping and panting headily at the sudden loss of stimulation against his prostate. “Vitya… that was mean…” Victor could hear the pout in his voice, muffled by the pillow. “Mmh… I was so close… it felt so good…” Complained Yuuri. Victor mischievously smiled. 

“I know.” Victor chuckled, one hand resting on Yuuri’s ass. “Have you calmed down a little?” Victor asked, his hand caressing soft circles over Yuuri’s lower back and ass, down to the backs of his thighs. Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath, slowly releasing it before nodding. “Ready to go again?” 

“Am I gonna get to come this time?” Yuuri asked like a petulant child, much to Victor’s amusement. 

“Hmm… maybe… we’ll see.” And with that, he turned the vibrator on again. 

“A-ahh!” Yuuri’s back arched as the vibbrator came to life inside of him once more, this time, at a faster pace. “Mmh… V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s legs were shaking, cock beginning to dribble with another steady stream of precome. 

“Your cock is leaking.” Victor observed as his hand caressed big circles over the globes of Yuuri’s ass. 

“V-Vitya… ahh… please…” Yuuri begged with a trembling breath as he turned back to look at Victor, pleading eyes glazed over with tears of lust. 

“Please what, my love?” Cooed Victor, knocking up the vibrator. 

“Mmh!” Yuuri’s body jerked again, hips rolling back against the toy as the abuse against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him increased. “K-kiss… please… Vitya…” Victor softly smiled. 

“Of course.” Victor leaned over him, body draped over Yuuri’s back as he knelt between Yuuri’s thighs. One hand grasped Yuuri’s chin and guided him in for a hungry kiss. “Mmh… ahh…” Yuuri moaned against Victor’s lips.

“Nngh… baby…” Victor groaned, feeling the end of the vibrator pressed against his dick. “Beautiful… you’re doing so well… fuck…” Victor whispered against his lips, hips rocking against the vibrator in Yuuri’s ass, pressing it in deeper. 

“A-ahh… Vitya… d-don't do that…!” Yuuri pouted, their noses brushing as his plump ass rutted back against Victor’s dick. Victor let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re rocking back against _me,_ babe, not the other way around.” He chuckled, and with one more chaste kiss, Victor sat back up and picked his phone up again, preparing to turn the vibrator off again. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathlessly sighed, that tiny quiver in his thighs returning as his toes curled, fists clenching the sheets. “Vitya… Vitya… ahh… I-- I’m-- ahhhhh…” Yuuri let out a frustrated moan as Victor cruelly turned the massager off once again, watching in amusement as Yuuri’s cock twitched with need, come dribbling down his length. 

“Take a deep breath.” Victor said, and Yuuri sucked in sharply. His hair was matted to his forehead, body shiny with slick as his limbs quivered, heavy as lead with Victor’s teasing. And _oh,_ Victor thought he was just gorgeous. “Colour?” Yuuri took a few more slow breaths before answering. 

“G-green…” 

Smiling sweetly, Victor turned the vibrator back on, much to Yuuri’s relief. 

Victor continued to tease him like this, edging Yuuri with the prostate massager and then turning it off just before Yuuri was about to come. Yuuri was almost sobbing with pleasure, biting out his frustration into the pillows. His chest heaved as Victor tore whines and moans and whimpers from Yuuri’s throat, almost sore after what felt like hours of moaning.

“P-please… Vitya please… Mmh… Please I really need to come…” Yuuri begged and pleaded, eyes wet with tears of frustration as his head turned, eyes locking with Victor’s. Victor leaned forwards, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“We’ll go one last round with the vibrator.” Victor said, one hand wrapping around his own neglected cock. With a soft smile, Victor turned the vibrator on again, this time, to the lowest setting, just enough for Yuuri to be on the edge, but never enough to orgasm. “Come whenever you want.” He offers kindly, but Yuuri only grumbled.

“How can I come like this?” Whined Yuuri in frustration as his hips rocked back against the toy. Victor only chuckled, leaning over him again to kiss between his shoulder blades, cock rubbing against the vibrator in his ass. 

“You will.” Promised Victor. “But we’ll be saving the orgasm for later.” Yuuri grumbled again - he knew what that meant. This was not going to be a satisfying orgasm. 

“So mean…” He pouted. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Victor sat back up, hand wrapping back around his cock as he watched Yuuri writhe against the sheets in dissatisfaction. “Fuck…” Victor groaned, hand working long, slow strokes up and down his length, the tip leaking with precome and dribbling down the head. “You’re beautiful.” 

Yuuri could only listen to Victor’s moans, cock now leaking a steady stream of come beneath the sheets as the vibrator milked him. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri whined again,, his head turning back to see Victor gasping, biting his lip as he pulled his hand off his cock just as he was about to come.

“Colour?” Victor asked, voice velvety soft and slightly hoarse in Yuuri’s ear. 

“G-green… mmh… ahh… are you…?” Yuuri’s question went unfinished, but Victor nodded, draping over Yuuri’s body to kiss his back.

“We’re doing this together.” Yuuri whimpered, a shiver running down his spine as his cock leaked, come pooling on the sheets beneath him.

“V-Vitya… please… I need more…” Yuuri begged as Victor’s nose brushed his neck, lips planting a soft kiss right below his ear. Yuuri’s body trembled with the most unsatisfying orgasm. “Mmgh, ahhhh…” Yuuri grunted in annoyance as his body trembled with orgasm beneath Victor, who continued to plant kisses on his neck and shoulders to distract himself from his neglected cock. Yuuri’s cock slowly stopped leaking, droplets of come trickling down his cock causing him to hiss. Victor sat back up to turn the vibrator off. 

“How did that feel?” Asked Victor, hands rubbing all over Yuuri’s ass, now glittering with sweat as lube trailed down his tight balls and between his plush thighs. 

“Frustrating.” Yuuri pouted after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “Even though I came it was so… unsatisfying.” He frowned. “You’d better reward me soon.” Victor laughed softly at the adorable pout on Yuuri’s lips as his head turned back to frown at him. Victor squeezed the base of his cock to relieve some pressure before removing the vibrator. It slipped free with a wet, slick noise, Yuuri’s hole gaping slightly and winking for attention. 

“I’ll reward you soon enough.” Cooed Victor as he admired Yuuri’s hole, now red and puffy with arousal and abuse. “Ready to go again?” He asked, popping open the lube again to squeeze onto his fingers. 

“P-please…” Victor sunk two fingers into Yuuri’s eager hole, immediately hitting his prostate. “A-ahh! Ahh… ahhhmmm…” Yuuri shuddered, fingers squeezing the sheets as his rim fluttered around Victor’s fingers. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathlessly wheezed as Victor’s dainty fingers pressed down on his sweet spot, rubbing in slow circles. 

Yuuri’s cock began to leak again, droplets of come beading at the tip, threatening to fall. “O-oh… that feels… mmph… so good…” Victor continued to finger him, adding in a third finger as he gauged every twitch of Yuuri’s thigh, every shudder of his hips. 

“You’re doing really well…” Victor praised, pulling a quiet moan from Yuuri as he milked his sweet spot, come dribbling once again in a steady trail. 

“A-ahm… uhaaa… oh…” Yuuri husked needily, trying to bite back another long, drawn out moan at the insistent press of Victor’s digits against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Every touch sent tiny sparks of electricity down Yuuri’s spine and through his body, come beading and dripping down from the head of his cock. Victor leaned forwards, planting soft kisses on Yuuri’s ass, up to the small of his back, and down his thighs in an effort to distract himself from the hardness between his legs. 

“V-Vitya… I-- mmh… ‘m gonna come…” Yuuri fisted the pillow, legs quivering and rim twitching with every press. “‘M close… Vitya… ahh…” Victor let out a breathy sigh and with one last kiss to Yuuri’s ass, he sat back up. One hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock. “Ahh!” Yuuri shrieked in surprise, the sudden touch to his hot, sensitive shaft almost too much. And then, with one long, hard stroke, coupled perfectly in time with another firm push against Yuuri’s prostate, he was coming.

“Ahh… ahh… ahhhnnnn…” Yuuri gasped, cock spurting semen as his body froze still, shaking with orgasm as Victor’s fingers continued to tease his swollen sweet spot and work his length. “Hmm, mmh, ahh, nngh…” Yuuri bit his lip, coming and coming, Victor milking him until he was empty before pulling his hand away and withdrawing his fingers with a quiet pop. 

Yuuri melted like a puddle of goo onto the covers, knees almost buckling like a baby lamb as Victor thumbed at his ass, now a little sore and red. “How did that feel?” Asked Victor, pressing his thumb into Yuuri’s ass and tugging it open softly. 

“Aha…” Yuuri sighed at the touch. “F-felt… mmh… a-amazing… mmh… we should… do that again…” Yuuri tiredly suggested. “D-did you… did you come…?” Yuuri asked, turning his head back to ogle at Victor. Victor shook his head. “Let me…” On shaky, unsteady knees, Yuuri pushed himself up and turned around, coming face to face with Victor’s dick, hard and almost purple with the need to come. 

Victor hissed as soon as Yuuri touched the tip, pulling back the foreskin, and as soon as Yuuri’s tongue flicked out to lick, Victor instantly came, biting into his hand as semen spurted all over Yuuri’s face, landing on his hair and sticking to the lenses of his glasses. Yuuri opened his mouth, making sure to catch some of it on his tongue as Victor continued to come, hips bucking and the tip bumping Yuuri’s bottom lip with each thrust. 

Yuuri’s hot breath brushed over the sensitive head of Victor’s cock, coaxing another bead of clear fluid to dribble out, which Yuuri swept up with the tip of his finger. “Mmh… Y-Yuuri…” Victor knocked his hand away, knees still shaky with orgasm as he grasped Yuuri’s chin to kiss him. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked after a few seconds, collapsing back to sit on his knees and tucking his cock away so Yuuri could lie head in his lap.

“Mmh…” Yuuri nodded, Victor’s fingertips threading through his hair. “It was more intense after… you know…” He said with a quiet pur as Victor’s fingers massaged his head. “Did you?” He asked, looking up at Victor, lenses foggy with come. Victor pulled the glasses off his face, making a note to clean them for him later on. Victor leaned down, the tips of their noses brushing.

“I certainly enjoyed watching you.” He sincerely smiled before kissing him. Yuuri’s neck craned to reach Victor, the kiss a little awkward because of their angle. Victor pulled back and reached for a bottle of water, careful not to jostle Yuuri too much. “Here, have a drink.” He pulled open the sports cap and passed the bottle to Yuuri, who gulped down almost half before passing it back. 

“Thank you.” They stayed as they were for a few more minutes, Yuuri nuzzling into the soft fabric of Victor’s sweatpants. Victor’s fingers continued to card through Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri guided Victor’s hand to his lips, kissing his palm.

“Shower?” Victor asked. 

“In a bit… my legs are dead.” Victor sweetly chuckled. 

"Alright, take a nap. Shower later." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and a kudos, and check out some of my other works! <3
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
